


Overheated Encounter

by Ziamwriter



Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Zayn, Daddy Kink, Gay Sex, M/M, Meet-Cute, Rimming, Spanking, Top Liam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 23:24:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8346859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ziamwriter/pseuds/Ziamwriter
Summary: Zayn meets Liam. They hit it off pretty well. Very well.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfic! Be nice haha

**Overheated Encounter**

 

Zayn had had a fucked up day. Walking through the halls of school in his tight black jeans and also tight Levi T he was feeling all sorts of clamored. He was wondering why the fuck he dressed up.. he fucking loved shorts. As he was hating on his fashion choices, this guy stopped him. Dressed in a white fitted T, and oh so cool dark brown kaki pants, he offered Zayn a small smile right before he said, "you okay"?

Zayn stammered as he looked up and saw the cute but strong looking guy in front of him. Luckily he got his attitude back real quick.

He retorted amused, “yeah, just was cursing my attire in this claustrophobic ass building we have”. Liam chuckled at this and his face scrunched up in the cutest way.

Catching Zayn bothered Liam quipped, “I'm sorry I have this weird habit of finding lovely guys dressed perfectly to my eye a bit funny. Sorry. My name is Liam”, he ended with softly with a smirk on his face.

The olive-skinned boy blushed at this and simply said, “Hi, I'm Zayn. Glad some is appreciating all this haha. All this yes.”

Liam laughed louder before saying, “hey, you know, kinda want to laugh some more in this life, what do you think about getting a drink sometime. Off campus grounds. Make it an adventure”, he said smugly.

Zayn, delighted but keeping his resting charm face he reserved for fit lads, quipped, “I'd like that. Yeah, that'd be cool, Liam.”

It was 8pm and Zayn was nervous, a new feeling really. He hadn't been nervous in awhile when it came to meeting up with a guy. Previous conquests had been fun but nothing special. So he guessed he had formed this self defensive mechanism of automatically assuming nothing to be, well, nervous. It was almost as if he was in a dating rut.

Maybe he just too sold out and too exhausted from all the guys he'd been with and left. But tonight was different.

Liam had a spark and a certain quality that he made him feel that something amazing was coming his way in the form of the cute brown-haired guy.

Lost in his thoughts of the boy, the boy had pulled up to his upper-middle class driveway. His parents were both university graduates and thus earned good money. He felt lucky sometimes, other times trapped by their morals and his lack of real independence.

But that feeling was about to be helped as he glanced up to a very smiley Liam on a motorcycle, who said, “you ready for a ride handsome”. The other retorted quickly, “born ready baby”. Before he knew it he was wrapping his arms around Liam's waist wearing a hello kitty helmet, to which he had first objected but secretly found endearing. And off they road.

The wind was chilling but freeing and Liam felt like he fit. He felt like he fit as in he felt alive. Like his past was okay. Like this life could be totally his thing with Liam and his mother cycle with him and was everything he had needed.

He was never a fan of feeling like a guy defined his happiness, having a belief system ingrained by heavy instagram and tumblr accounts telling him happiness comes from within. But in this moment he thought fuck that. This fit lad on his fit motorcycle and me here is just everything. But anyway it was time for some talking because he was totally lost in his thoughts once again.

As he was about to ask Liam the generic ‘so what do you like for in a guy’, Liam started up and said, “you okay back there, not too cold lovely?” Zayn hugged him tighter at this and said, “nah you're the best kind of heat handsome”. At this he could feel Liam's heart jump a beat as he chucked softly. Liam ended up saying, “oef you're something aren't you. Direct. I like that. And we're almost there gorgeous. Almost!”

They ended up a hill overlooking the city of London. As they got off Liam's Harley, Liam took his hand and up they went. They talked about their childhoods, pet peeves, turn ons, before the inevitable question came from Liam: “Zayn, if you don't mind me asking you a question, I'm dead curious namely”..

Zayn immediately retored, “yeah go ahead”

Liam's smirk grew as he finally quipped so.. “top or bottom?” Zayn chucked at this and he thought is this where this is going. It all had felt like good ass romance up until now, but if Liam was just a fuck and run that'd be okay he guessed. I mean he is fit.

And then he came back to earth as Liam shot him a puzzled look and said, “where'd ya go, can't decide what team your on mate”.

“No”, Zayn chuckled. “I'm vers. Mostly submissive bottom. Sometimes I like to dominate. Depends on the guy really", he gushed.

Liam, seemingly delighted by the news, quipped, “I'm a total dominant pain kink kinda guy”. Zayn, intrigued as hell, quipped quickly, “so what kinda dominant pain kinky are we talking, badboy”. Liam looked at him lustfully and said, “do you know how sexy you are. I'm so fucking turned on right. From your long lashes to your exotic skin, your tight bod”.. Zayn cut through the praise and simply said, “take me home”.

30 horny minutes later, they entered Liam's dorm kissing roughly just before Liam lifted him up and threw him on the bed, saying, “From the moment I saw you I knew I wanted to see you fall apart and begging for my cock under me”.

Zayn just moaned at this realizing just how badly he wanted to be conquered by this guy. “Take me”, is all he managed to get out as Liam mounted him.

“Oh, I plan to sweet checks,” he whispered so fucking seductively in his ear, “but let's have some fun before the big finale yeah? How do you feel about a good spanking lil bird”.

Zayn just squirmed under him at the thought.

The brown-hairded boy chucled darkly at this as he flipped Zayn on his stomach and removed his red panties and skinny jeans in one tug, exposing the tanned boy's tight lil ass spanking the left check before kneading the flesh, quipping, “you love this don’t you, lil bitch. You want me to dominate you, own you, I’ll fuck you so good you won’t even remember your own freakin name”.

Zayn moaned loudly, “yes, daddy, take me, anything, take me”, feeling completely undone with the need to be filled and conquered coursing true his entire being like it was the drug of a lifetime.

Liam, turned on by his effect on the boy, rammed down on the exotic boy’s ass delivering a series of spanks right in the center.. Zayn loved feeling the pain. He hadn’t felt so turned on and so alive, well, almost ever. And then it all got a lot better as he felt Liam lapping at his entrance mumming, “mmm best dinner I’ve had in awhile hot cheeks”. Zayn laughed out loud at this and Liam joined in and it was one of those good ass moments that you'll be sure to revisit when you're old and looking back, Zayn mused in his head.

“But where were we lil bird!? Oh, yeah time for my fingers, ready, you want all this? Don't want to do anything you don't really want me doing babe”, Liam finished. Zayn's heart warmed at this before he croaked out, “please, daddy do anything you want. But please do fuck me however way you see fit. Fuck me”.

Liam smirked and shoved his fingers in Zayn's mouth saying, “suck and suck good. The only lube for now babe”. Zayn sucked in earnest as he looked up at the guy giving him all kinds of life and it struck him, that this was the kinda rebirth that he was craving. To be so lost in someone it feels exactly like being found.

But he was struck back down to earth experiencing a new kind of rush, namely Liam's thick fingers in his entrance. Luckily he used a dildo almost daily, but Liam had set a rigorous pace and Zayn lost himself in the pleasure all but moaning over and over, “Liam, yes. yeass. yess. Fuck me”.

“You ready for the Payne”, Liam whispered in his ear all possessive and cocky, the one instance the tone was regarded as the best thing ever.

Zayn managed a broken moan in reply sounding like a mix of an intense yes and a God fucking yes.

And then he heard a zipper go down. He swiftly turned around to meet a 10inch uncut monster leaking prejuices. “Wanna suck it before I ram it up your tight lil ass, lil bird”.

Zayn couldn't think of a better way to continue this hell of a journey. He grasped the thick cock at the base right before he found himself stretching his pink lips around the gorgeous mammoth of a cock. Looking up with big eyes through his thick lashes, he could see Liam almost came right then and there. Zayn stopped suckling for a bit to ask all gravely, “fuck my mouth daddy, ruin it”.

Liam smirked as he took this big ass dick and shoved in his mouth starting a series of thrusts, hitting the back of Zayn's throat contiously leaving the boy under him tear struck and moaning around his dick. Liam could start feel himself coming so he pulled out wanting to conserve himself for taking the exotic lad beneath him. Damn he wanted him so bad. Like every vein in his body wanted to claim him.

Zayn then looked up hopelessly, the craving to be filled leaving him animalistic and crazed. Liam noticed and quipped, “don’t worry babe. Best is yet to come”, as he flipped the boy around, tugged his ass up to his dick, spit on his entrance and quipped, “you ready lil bird", Zayn all but moaned, "YESS, please. Daddy. Pls. Fuck. Me. Want your big dick consuming me. want to feel your near my lungs. Please."

“God, look at you completely gagging for it, your wish my command lil bird,” Liam complied and with that he rammed his 10inch member up Zayn's heat, leaving the younger moaning loudly, “UHHHH ZADDY. It’s so big take me just fucking take me.”

Liam set up a ruthless pace, spitting out dirty talk like “u fucking lil slut you just can’t help yourself can you, moaning like a lil bitch. Say that I own you”, as he hit Zayn's prostate with full force. Zayn was just seeing stars and couldn't form a coherent word if he tried honestly, but Liam was letting up, pulling his hair as he fucked him deeper than ever before..

“I said who owns you lil bird.”

Zayn croaked up in reply in the mix of extraordinary pain and pleasure, “yours, daddy, I'm all fucking yours. Your dick. It’s so big, I feel so full, so good.” That’s it lil bird as Liam spanked his left cheek leaving a handprint, “your fucking mine”.

“Daddy, I’m gonna come, the pain the pleasure UHHH LIAMM UHHH”

Liam was set on combusting too and before they knew it they came hard and fast with come leaking out of Zayn's sore ass, only for Liam to lap it up and kiss Zayn hard and controlling. Their first kiss Zayn realized over the taste of his entrance and Liam's musky yet sweet come.

And just like that the kiss became sweet and the best part of their adventurous, earthshattering sex.  
They kissed for what felt best eternity yet when Liam fell down next to him, spooning him, he felt like he could never have enough of Liam's sweet lips against his.

And then just like that something wonderful was uttered by said amazing: “when I can take you on a fancy date lil bird. I like everything about you and I know it’s crazy to say this all blissed out from good ass sex and me just meeting you, but I have this feeling that you're something great, lil bird”. Zayn gushed and simply said, “same babe, same”, as he kissed him tenderly on the cheek.


End file.
